<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate: Grand/ Futa by VisionVulp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917125">Fate: Grand/ Futa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionVulp/pseuds/VisionVulp'>VisionVulp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Growth, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Butt Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, FGO - Freeform, Fate, Fetish, French Kissing, Futanari, Futanari X Boy, Futanari X Girl, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Goddesses, Grand Order, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Inflation, Kemonomimi, Kinky, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Magic Cock, Master/Servant, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis Growth, Penis Size, Potions, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, magic semen, stomach inflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionVulp/pseuds/VisionVulp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a the last remaining Master of Chaldea, Ritsuka Fujimaru is constantly tired and frustrated, spending her time saving the world, farming materials and helping her Servants. So to help her relax, the Caster Merlin turns her into a Futanari! With a new craving for sex and all kinds of pleasures, Ritsuka starts having relations with her Servants, one by one. Even her sweet kouhai, Mash, is not safe from her senpai's newfound lust! How will Chaldea fair as it's only Master becomes a sexual deviant?! (All Characters are depicted as 18+)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Sweet Kouhai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic was first published on Fanfiction .Net and will be moved to AO3 in waves, I hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><h6>
  <strong>VisionVulp:</strong>
</h6>
<p>
  <strong> OBS!! This is a fanfic depicting sex and other adult themes! All characters are depicted as 18+! For those of you who like FGO and sex stories; WELCOME! The MC is Bisexual and a futanari. This fanfic will be depicting breast enlargement, ass enlargement, penis growth, lactating, impregnation and much more.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong></p><h6>
  <strong>Ristuka Fujimaru POV</strong>
</h6>
<p>“Ahhh! Why do I have to deal with another singularity!? Was Shinjuku not enough?”</p>
<p>After saving humanity from Goetia and his Demon God Pillars I, Ritsuka Fujimaru (humanity's last Master) thought that life would get a bit simpler. Being the savior of humanity would yield some form of benefit, but no! More demon God Pillars just had to show up and fuck with the timeline! This meant more work for me and my servants, who all were tired as well.</p>
<p>“Why can’t we have a singularity that sends us to a nice beach with some pretty girls and a nice bucket of ice cream!” I cried while walking down the halls of Chaldea. “Why can’t there be another summer event now? Ereshkigal still lacks her own summer variant!”</p>
<p>“Now now, master! Chin up!” It was Merlin, for some reason he always had to be in a happy mood. “You handle every singularity perfectly! Everyone here at Chaldea, as well as your servants, think highly of you!“</p>
<p>“Thanks Merlin… But I just need to relax sometimes. I get so tense and frustrated when I never get to relax and just keep fixing these singularities. I just need something to get my mind off things, you know!” </p>
<p>“I see… Hmmm….” Merlin had a sly look on his face, as if he just had an idea.</p>
<p>“Not to mention all the quality time and bonding I am missing with all the servants that don’t come along on our adventures… It’s hard to keep up with everyone, did you know that EMIYA once knew the girl that Ishtar and Ereshkigal possesses!?” </p>
<p>“Hmmm… Bonding you say…” Merlin’s face lit up in a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah… This last singularity took a while… Now that I’m back, I find it hard to spend time with everyone… I wish I could just get some prime quality time with everyone once in a while… Especially after a singularity like this one...”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on master! Agartha was no big deal, and you got to spend some quality time with Astolfo and D’Eon! Not to mention that cute Caste-  SMARGCH!!”</p>
<p>“FOUUU!!” </p>
<p>From nowhere, Fou swooped in and kicked Merlin in his face, leaving the warlock on the floor, in a daze. I could not help but giggle at the sight.</p>
<p>“Fou! You don’t need to keep doing that.” I reprimanded him.</p>
<p>“Fou! FOU!!” He responded.</p>
<p>“I think I will take my leave, master!” Merlin said as he got back up. “But look out for a gift from me. I think I have an idea of how to make you relax!”</p>
<p>“Sure. See ya around Merlin!”</p>
<p>“Fou! Foooou!”</p>
<p>Some time passed and I sat down to eat lunch with Mash, Arthoria and Nobunaga. Both servants ate mountains of food while EMIYA (who was a surprisingly good cook) yelled at them for eating way too much while he could hardly keep up with the cooking. I was eating some nice pudding that EMIYA had prepared for me, one of my few luxuries I afforded myself. Mash and I enjoyed a nice calm chat about maybe hosting a spa for the female servants together. Nobu suggested a hot spring. </p>
<p>I would not mind being in a hot spring with the female servants… It would be relaxing. And not to mention seeing most of them naked… Mash naked… Her big boobs and sweet pink nipples… Her round ass in my lap as we snuggled…</p>
<p>“Senpai?” Mash tugged on my sleeve.</p>
<p>“Huh?!”</p>
<p>“You’re drooling…”</p>
<p>I quickly wiped my mouth and chuckled awkwardly. I was about to make up an excuse, but the alarm went off. Red lights blinked and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria. A new event had started, something about Onigashima and Kintoki being a Rider… I sighed.</p>
<p>“Ahh shit! Here we go again!” EMIYA said. </p>
<p>“Come on senpai!” Mash grabbed my arm and pulled me away.</p>
<p>“But my pudding!!”</p><h5>Quite Some Time Later...</h5>
<p>“Ahhh! Finally done!” I yawned as I entered My Room.</p>
<p>I crawled onto my bed and kicked off my shoes. After the hellish event all I wanted to do was relax and perhaps take a long nice bath. I got back up and slowly took off my uniform and underwear. I took a look of myself in the mirror. I had a petite body. B-cup boobs with a small ass too boot, pink nipples and small waist. I worked out when I could, but Mordred and Leonidas always made me feel awkward as they worked out along with me. Their abs glistening with sweat as they worked out. Mordred always wanting to work out together. It made me hot and bothered. Her toned body and ruff hands rubbing against me as she helped me get into the right positions. All I could think of was me on top of her, my lips against hers. Squeezing her small tits as we made out. Her calling my name as we climaxed. Just thinking about her made me wet… I was into both girls and guys, but as a girl, I had more time with the female servants and could inspect all their attributes. Raikou’s boobs, Shuten’s ass, Boudica’s thighs. My pussy easily got wet thinking of the many girls and boys I had met.</p>
<p>“I better take that bath. Might as well enjoy myself while I can.”</p>
<p>Just as I was about to enter the bathroom I noticed something. A vial. It was placed on my work desk. It was a crystal flask in the shape of a heart, it contained a golden liquid. A note was attached to it.</p>
<p><em>Dear Ritsuka,</em><br/>
I leave you this relaxation potion so that you can relax for a while. Just drink it in one go and you will be able to relax without any trouble. It will take effect at once, and worry not, it will be quite pleasant!<br/>
Your favorite servant; Merlin</p>
<p>“He did say he had something planned…” </p>
<p>Without questioning it I opened the flask and downed it in one go. It tasted like honey. It made my body feel warm and fuzzy. But soon after I swallowed it I felt a rush of pleasure run through my body.</p>
<p>My tits started to tingle and my nipples got hard. My pussy felt like it was on fire and it started to drip with lewd juices. My clitoris got hard too and I started to rub it gently. I made my way to my bed and started to rub my clit faster. As I rubbed it my breast began to grow. I gasped in awe as my tits slowly expanded. Going from being a B-cup to a full E-cup. My nipples sunk into my tits and pumped out a white liquid. It leaked unto my naked body as I masturbated, I was lactating! Once my tits had stopped growing my ass followed suit. It felt great when it started to blow up like a balloon. It curved out nicely. I grabbed it firmly and started to squeeze. Squishy and thick. I slapped myself as I put my whole hand in my wet pussy. When my ass was done I thought it was over. But as I got ready to climax, my clit started to expand too. It was soon big enough for me to rub it like a cock.</p>
<p>“Harder! Harder!” I squealed. </p>
<p>My clit soon formed two big sacks at its base. I was developing testicles. I rubbed my clit faster. My tits leaked even more milk now and my ass wobbled as I moved around in my bed. I could feel something building up in my clit. Veins started to form along the ten inch meat rod. I was about to cum. I imagined Mash being fucked by my clit and her big tits bouncing as I pushed deeper into her. I wanted to grab her ass and pin her down as I climaxed inside her.</p>
<p>“I’m cumming Mash!” </p>
<p>Thick ropes of semen spewed out of my newly grown cock. The smell of my fresh cum made me go into heat. My pussy was dripping and my cock throbbing. I could not help but taste it. I rubbed some off my cock and lapped it up. I used my tongue to play with the hot seed, my body growing hotter as the taste overwhelmed me. It was sweet, just like honey. But it had a salty taste to it as well.</p>
<p>“I need more!” I sighed.</p>
<p>And then… A knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Senpai? You ok? You were yelling.”</p>
<p>It was Mash.</p>
<p>“I’m coming in!” She opened the door and I rushed at her.</p>
<p>“Mash!” I gasped before I dragged her inside and slammed the door shut. “I need you!” Without warning I pressed my lips against hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Shenphe-!” Mash tried to speak, but my tongue ravished her mouth. Our tongues battled for control and we both moaned as I pinned her to the bed.</p>
<p>I ripped off her shirt and pinched her nipples through her bra. I ended the kiss.</p>
<p>“I wanna fuck you, Mash! Like a beast!”</p>
<p>I ripped off her bra and pants, before I began to suck on her nipple. It got hard and she started panting wildly. I snuck three fingers into her pussy and started to rub them in and out of her. She gasped, but did not try to stop me.</p>
<p>“I’m wanna taste you Mash! I want to know you better!”</p>
<p>“Senpai! This is-” I put a finger to her mouth. </p>
<p>“Shhh! Let’s enjoy ourselves!” I cooed.</p>
<p>I pulled off her panties. Her pussy was cleanly shaven and was wet from our quick foreplay. I kissed it and put my tongue in it. I made out with Mash’s wet pussy. I flicked her clit with my tongue and could hear her gasp in pleasure. I grabbed her tight ass and went deeper into her cunt. I lapped up all her lewd juices as she called out for me to fuck her.</p>
<p>“Yes! Harder, senpai! Harder! Lick my dirty cunt! I’m cumming!” Her pussy tightened a bit and she climaxed in my face.</p>
<p>I licked my lips and smiled.</p>
<p>“Such a naughty kouhai!” I chuckled. “Cumming without permission! I think you need to learn a lesson in how to treat your senpai and her dick!”</p>
<p>“Yes senpai!” Mash held out her arms. “Fuck me! Make love to me… Like an animal!”</p>
<p>“I intend to!”</p>
<p>I spread Mash’s legs and placed my new cock at her pussy’s entrance. I let the tip enter her warm body and then slowly let it slide inside her. Her pussy’s warm walls tightened around my dick. We both gasped as I reached all the way to her cervix. Her wet folds massaged my thick cock as I started to move.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a hymen Mash?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I… I masturbate too much! It broke when I was masturbating!” She confessed.</p>
<p>“Must have been quite the scene!” I chuckled.</p>
<p>My thrusts got faster and our boobs smashed together as I fucked her tight cunt. She was a perfect fit for my fresh cock. Mash put her legs and arms around me and stuck out her tongue as if to say “stick your tongue down my throat!”, and I was happy to oblige. I pressed my lips against hers again and her tongue played with my own. My hips moved faster and I could feel my cock expanding inside her tight pussy. I grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it.</p>
<p>“Ahhh!” She cried out. “Harder master! Fuck me harder! Mess up my perverted body with your massive cock! Cum inside this sloppy servant’s pussy! Fill your perverted kohai with your baby seed!!”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum, Mash! I’m gonna cum inside your womb!”</p>
<p>Yes! Pump me full of your babies, senpai! I want you to fill me with all your semen!” </p>
<p>My balls clenched and my cock reached its limit. I thrusted a few more times and as our tits and hips smashed together, I could feel the climax coming.</p>
<p>“I’M CUMMING MASH!!”</p>
<p>“LETS CUM TOGETHER SENPAI!!”</p>
<p>My cock erupted inside Mash’s pussy and I flooded her womb with my seed. Rope after rope of cum ejaculated out of my cock. Mash’s body spasmed as I emptied my balls inside her. I slowly slid my cock out of her and saw how my cum flowed out of her. We both panted as I lied down next to her and started to kiss her passionately.</p>
<p>“I love you senpai!” Mash confessed.</p>
<p>“I love you too, my sweet Mash!”</p>
<p>Her soft lips smashed against my own as we made out. I rubbed her breast, making her pant even more. She soon turned around and exposed her butt to me, she stretched her butthole and my cock began to grow stiff again. Her butt was also clean shaven, her ass cheeks firm and well rounded.</p>
<p>“Wanna take my anal virginity too?” She said with a smirk.</p>
<p>I said nothing. I grabbed her ass with one hand and guided my now erect cock with the other. I rubbed on some of my own cum as lubricant and did the same to her asshole. I teased her by going in and out of her ass with the tip of my cock, making her gasp every time I entered her.</p>
<p>“Stop teasing me!” She cried out.</p>
<p>“Fine, then take it all, you slut!”</p>
<p>I slammed my cock into her ass and I started to hump like an animal in heat. I thrusted with all my might, trying to reach even further into her ass.</p>
<p>“OHH! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck this little bitch ass! Fill me with your hot cum!” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna pump you full of my cum, you slut!” I yelled while slapping her ass.</p>
<p>“Yes! Slap my ass more master! Slap my slutty cum-loving ass!”</p>
<p>I slapped her ass again. It jiggled like pudding, so I kept slapping her. Everytime I slapped her, her pussy would tightened around my cock. Her slippery asshole squeezed my massive dong as I pounded her harder and harder.</p>
<p>“More! I want more!” I cried. “I wanna cum all over you Mash! I want to cum in every hole you got!”</p>
<p>“Do it! I’m your personal cum dumpster! Fill all my holes with your hot semen! Make my tummy inflate with your baby milk!”</p>
<p>I kept pounding her ass and soon felt another cumshot coming. I thrust harder and deeper into her asshole, my whole ten inches reached into her tight hole. </p>
<p>“Imma cum Mash! I’m about to cum inside your ass!”</p>
<p>“YES!! CUM SENPAI!! CUM INSIDE YOUR LITTLE SLUT KOHAI!! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR BABY SEED!!”</p>
<p>“I’M CUMMING!” </p>
<p>Once again my balls clenched and my cock erupted with sperm. I spew rope after rope of white seed into Mash’s ass, filling her to the brim. I came so much that her stomach started to inflate. It looked like she was pregnant. I slid out of her now loose ass and caressed her inflated stomach.</p>
<p>“You got me pregnant senpai!” Mash giggled. </p>
<p>“I sure did!”</p>
<p>I kissed her and kept caressing her big belly. But I soon felt it deflating. We both looked on as her stomach returned to normal, but her ass and hips started to expand. Her tight ass slowly expanded and got about twice as big, her hips and thighs followed suit, becoming as thick as Boudica’s, no, even thicker. She would not be able to wear her old panties now. I grabbed her inflated butt and squeezed it, it was more meaty, fatter, but still had a firm feel to it. I jiggled it a bit, it jiggled like it was pudding. </p>
<p>“You got a thick pudding butt Mash!” I chuckled. </p>
<p>“I’m so embarrassed!” Her cheeks turned bright red, she was so cute when she was embarrassed.</p>
<p>“And these thighs! You could easily sandwich my cock between them!” </p>
<p>I rubbed her thighs, making her moan and squirm. </p>
<p>“Have… Have you always had a cock, senpai?” She asked me. </p>
<p>“No, Merlin gave me a potion and tada! I grew a cock. Not too bad huh!?” </p>
<p>“It’s amazing!” She said, rubbing the now half erect dick. “I’m so happy. It brought us together like this!” </p>
<p>“Yeah… It did!” I hugged Mash. “It did!” </p>
<p>“Senpai!” She gave me a tender kiss, still rubbing my dick. </p>
<p><em>To think a dick could feel so good! And I got to fuck Mash. My sweet kohai! Oh what fun we are gonna have! I better thank Merlin later, with this I think I might relieve some stress!</em> </p>
<p>Little did I know what adventures and cock-hungry sluts awaited me and my cock…</p><h6>VisionVulp:</h6>
<p>
  <strong>This is my first Fanfic on this site, I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
Join Ritsuka next time as she beds a king that has been through the same magical procedure as her<br/>
Thank you for reading! There are a lot of servants in FGO, so I have a lot of ideas for chapters! So see you next time!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A King's Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Fate: Grand/ Futa</h1><p>Ristuka's POV</p><p>"Sooo… I'm stuck like this? Like, forever?"</p><p>It had been three days since Merlin had turned me into a futanari, a girl with a dick. In my case; a ten inch cock that was as thick as a zucchini. Not to mention my enlarged breast that had gone from B-cups to perfectly shaped and lactating E-cups. And my ass had expanded as well, leaving me with no pants that could fit me.</p><p>"Yeah… I must have mixed up the potions!" Merlin laughed nervously. "So you don't like them? The new assets!?"</p><p>"I didn't say that…" I muttered. "It's just a bit overwhelming. I didn't know what to do when I woke up. Mash's and my body have changed drastically. Most of my clothes won't fit me anymore! Was it not for you making some new ones for us we would have nothing to wear."</p><p>"I'm glad to be of help!" He smiled, extremely pleased with himself.</p><p>"I had to tell everyone that I and Mash were cursed. And I'm pretty sure that Blackbeard got a boner when he saw us. And EMIYA almost tripped over himself when he saw me… And Illya and Kiyohime couldn't stop blushing and averted their eyes when I talked to them. And Mash is fine with all of this. She is practically glowing with joy."</p><p>"I'm happy for the both of you!" The warlock told me. "And it is relaxing having intercours, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah…" I blushed. In all earnest I had never felt as good or relaxed as the morning after I and Mash had sex.</p><p>"But don't worry!" Merlin chuckled. "You will still be able to live a healthy and normal life!"</p><p>"With two genitals…" I sighed. "How am I meant to change clothes when I work out? It's not like I can just walk into the girl's dressroom, whip out my cock and say 'hey! I have a cock now!'"</p><p>"Sure you can! They will not treat you any differently! Well… Kiara and Madb might…"</p><p>"Please don't say stuff like that! Just thinking about them having their way with me makes it hard to walk."</p><p>My penis was already at half-mast, so I had to really concentrate to not get a full boner. I was wearing my regular outfit, so it would be obvious I had a cock if I got a boner. It would without a doubt peak up through my panties and pull up my skirt. I could not help but get harder as I imagined the situation. My plan was to get a pair of jeans or boxer shorts so that I could hide my penis better. Only thing was that Merlin refused, told me I looked so cute in my regular clothes.</p><p>"Don't worry Master!" Merlin patted my head. "I know of someone that can help you get used to your new asset!"</p><p>"You aren't planning on telling someone?! Just having Mash knowing is enough!" I pleaded.</p><p>"Don't worry, it is your secret to tell. I'll just make sure the right people know!"</p><p>"Merline!" I cried.</p><p>"Now, now Master! You have farming to do! Those embers won't farm themselves! And don't worry, when you return someone you can trust will be waiting for you!"</p><p>"Merlin!" I called out for the warlock, but he just waved goodbye as he turned into his spirit form, leaving me alone. "You good for nothing perv…" I whispered.</p><p>"Foou!" Fou rubbed his head against my leg comforting.</p><p>"I sort of get it Fou… He can be annoying sometimes!"</p><p>During the farming I brought Artoria, Raikou and Mordred. I made sure not to look at Raikou's boobs as they bounced around. I had to find inner peace to not get a raging boner. Sadly, I could not skip farming, as I had not had the chance to do proper farming since Agartha started. Not to mention that Mordred had gotten pretty restless as I had not brought her with me on a quest in a long time. She was ecstatic when she attacked the enemy. Jumping all over the place as she sliced the enemies apart with her sword. Using her Noble Phantasm every chance she got. Her behaviour made Artoria facepalm in embarrassment.</p><p>"This is meant to be my child? A childish wildcat that has no concept of restraint!?"</p><p>"Children do take after their parents, don't they?" Raikou said, hugging me from behind, squeezing her breast against the back of my head.</p><p>Soooo soft!</p><p>"I'm nothing like that brat!" Artoria snapped.</p><p>"Master! Father! Look!" Mordred yelled. She was standing on top of a giant pile of defeated enemies, with the whole area around her reduced to ash. She was smiling like a kid who had just done something that it thought would impress its parents. But Artoria only sighed.</p><p>"You see!?" Artoria pointed at Mordred. "No finesse, no grace. Just destruction!"</p><p>"Ara ara!" Raikou giggled. "Seems like Mo-chan has a hard time impressing her mother." She tightened her hug, I could feel her nipples through her leotard. I could have mistaken, but I'm pretty sure they were hard.</p><p>"I am not her mother…" Artoria said.</p><p>"Ara?"</p><p>"It's hard to explain, but I am really her father!"</p><p>"Do you mean…" Raikou gasped. "You are a male, Artoria?" Her hug got even tighter.</p><p>Her boobs! Her boobs! So soft!</p><p>"No! I'm female!" Artoria reassured us. "Long story short; Merlin made me a temporary futanari so I could have a kid with my wife! Me and Mordred, we don't really talk about it... "</p><p>Ohh, that's right! Merlin made her into a futanari so that she could have a child with Guinevere, but Artoria's sister Morgana turned herself into Guinevere and stole some of Artoria's sperm and conceived Mordred.</p><p>"I see…" Raikou loosened up her hug and I made sure to slither out of her grip. "Ara ara?"</p><p>"Mordred! Ehem! Come back, that is enough farming for today!" Because of Raikou's hug and soft tits I had developed a massive boner. I had to cross my legs in order to hide it.</p><p>"Are you alright, Master?!" Artoria asked me, she must have noticed that I acted a bit strange.</p><p>"I'm fine Saber!" I reassured her. "I bit tired, that's all!"</p><p>"Oh no!" Raikou gasped. "In that case let mommy take care of you when we get home!"</p><p>"NO!" I yelled. "No! I am… I am fine Raikou! I just need some sleep, that is all!"</p><p>Raikou's face turned sad and her eyes filled up with tears. I quickly explained that I just needed a good night's rest and that I would happily spend the next day with her. She calmed down and hugged me again, almost exposing my erect cock. Luckily, I had forced it between my legs and frantically held it in place so that I would not get exposed. And as soon as Mordred got back we rayshifted back home to Chaldea.</p><p>After going on a few more farming quests with other servants I could finally call it a day. Sadly, most of the farming lead to me getting a boner and opting out as I wanted to hide it from the servants. Both Fran and Iskandar seem to pick up that something was wrong with me. Gilgamesh (Archer) almost found out, but Ishtar started to argue with him before he actually did.</p><p>"This is hell!" I cried while walking back to my room. "Raikou was so upset when I yelled at her… But I can't just pop a boner whenever she hugs me, that way I will never be able to bring her along on quests!"</p><p>I finally made it to my room, ready to rub one out while thinking about Raikou. But when I entered my room, Mash and Artoria was already inside, waiting for me. Mash was already naked, while Artoria was in her blue dress.</p><p>"Ahh, senpai! Finally!" Mash skipped over to me and kissed me. She stuck her tongue into my mouth and played with my own tongue. Once she finished the kiss a string of saliva formed between our lips. "Seems this guy is happy to see me!" She grabbed my now erect cock and started to stroke it.</p><p>"Mash!" I gasped. "Artoria is-"</p><p>"It's fine!" Mash purred, reaching into my panties. "Merlin sent her to help you!"</p><p>It made sense. Artoria had gone through the same thing. Growing a cock, having sex like a man. Merlin must have told her, preparing her to help me.</p><p>"I-it's f-fine Master!" The king stuttered. "Merlin t-told me e-everything! I-I-I Wish to be of h-help!"</p><p>"See, she is here to help you senpai!" Mash dropped to her knees and pulled down my leggings and my panties, freeing my erect cock. The veiny meat rod was fully erect and leaked precum from Mash stroking it.</p><p>Mash pulled off my shoes while I unbuttoned my uniform, making my enlarged breast jiggle. My plump tits were contained in a black lace bra, my inverted nipples started to get erect too. Artoria got flustered and held her hands to her mouth in shock. Mash kept rubbing my cock as we made our way to my bed. The precum made my cock slippery and worked as perfect lubrication as Mash kept rubbing it.</p><p>"Come your highness, senpai is waiting for you!" Mash purred.</p><p>"Saber!" I gasped as Mash squeezed the head of my cock.</p><p>"I-I shall a-aid my Master!" The blonde knight said as she let her blue dress turn into spirit form. She was now dressed in only a white bra and white panties. Her breast were no bigger than a B-cup, but her thighs were thicker than I thought. Mash pushed me down on the bed and Artoria joined us. Her eyes fixated on my twitching cock. She licked her lips and grabbed it. Her hands were gentle, but when she started to stroke it her grip got tighter.</p><p>"I'm n-not r-really used t-to this!" She explained. "I remember what I l-liked when I h-had a p-p-penis, so I think we c-can start there!" She leaned closer to my pulsating member and took the head into her mouth. She let her tongue flick all over my cock-head making my whole body spasm. As she let her tongue clean every inch my cock-head she gently started to suck it. Her lips pressed against the pulsating head, slurping all the precum it leaked out while still rubbing the base.</p><p>She made slurping and gulping noises as her mouth swallowed more and more of my massive penis. Mash pinned me down and started to kiss me intensely. Her lips tightly pressed against mine as she let her tongue play with my own.</p><p>"Mmmm! Mmmm!" She moaned as she pushed her breast against mine. She grabbed one of my tits and tried to pull out my inverted nipples. Her finger dug into my erotic boobs and twisted my nipple when she found it.</p><p>"MMMMMMHHHH" I moaned, unable to tell Mash how good it felt to have my inverted nipple played with. As Mash wouldn't stop pressing her soft lips against mine.</p><p>Meanwhile, Artoria had begun to deepthroating my cock. She had managed to swallow the whole ten inches and was now bobbing her head back and forth at a wild pase. Her lips pressed against the base of my cock every time she swallowed the whole thing.</p><p>She kept slurping and swallowing all the precum too, making smacking and slurping sounds when she did. I could also feel it, as he whole throat vibrated when she swallowed my thick precum.</p><p>She took her hand and started to fondle my balls as well. She even stuck a finger in my wet pussy, pumping it in and out of my dripping snatch as she bobbed her head faster and faster along my leaking shaft.</p><p>As Mash played with my tits my nipples began to leak thick white milk. Mash quickly ended our kiss and latched on to one of my tits, sucking on the inverted nipple as best she could. Milk flooded into her mouth and leaked from her lips along her cheeks.</p><p>As she sucked I could feel my inverted nipple being forced out of my fat boob, Mash's vacuum suck made my nipple erect fully and popping into her mouth-pussy. It was now easier for her to drink from my lactating bosom. The milk sprayed as if it was water flowing from a fosit. Mash could barely keep up with the thick liquid and gulped up as much as she could. I hoped that the stream of milk would not clog up her tiny throat.</p><p>"Yeees! Drink mommy's thick bitch milk, my precious little kohai-slut!" I said as Mash kept drinking from my breast. "Drink your fill my little baby-slut!"</p><p>She bit down on my erect nipple, making the flow of milk suddenly stop and making me spasm again from the pleasure. My sweet kohai then let go of the lactating nipple and started to suck on my other nipple. Her vacuum suck made the other nipple pop out too and she drank even more of my milk. She then slapped my already free nipple, making e spasm for a third time.</p><p>Artoria started to pick up the pace even more and her slutty mouth drank more and more of my precum. I could even see that some of the precum was leaking out of her nose. The gulping and slurping noises coming from Saber intensified and I could feel how my balls started to clench, I felt my climax coming.</p><p>"MASH! SABER! I'M CUMMING! GOD I'M CUMMING INTO SABERS SLUTTY MOUTH WHILE I BREASTFEED MASHUUUU!"</p><p>"CUM SENPAI! CUM INSIDE ARTORIA'S MOUTH PUSSY, GET HER WHOLE THROAT PREGNANT!"</p><p>"MMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" Artoria moaned as she swallowed my whole cock and vacuum sucked it.</p><p>My whole body spasmed and my cock erupted with a flood of cum. Thick ropes of cum flooded Saber's throat, going straight into her stomach. Saber managed to drink some of it, but her eyes rolled back into her skull and her throat clogged up, forcing her to pull out the cum-gushing manhood. The rest of the hot semen sprayed all over her ahegao face, she smiled as she got covered in my baby batter.</p><p>"Mashtersh shemanh!" She said, smacking her mouth, letting her tongue play with the seed that had clogged her throat-pussy. She kept smacking her mouth as she played with the fresh semen. "Mha throahhht whill geht pregnant! Ih whill bear Mhastersh child!"</p><p>"Well done senpai!" Mash said, wiping her milk stained mouth. "But I think you need a second lap!" She pointed to my still-erect penis. The veiny meat rod was still letting out cum, but I was far from satisfied.</p><p>"Saber, bend over!" I ordered the royal servant. She swallowed what cum that was still left in her mouth.</p><p>"Yes Master!" She replied. "I will… Oh!" She flinched. The cum that covered her face seemed to be sucked into her pores and change her face. her lips expanded and got thick and luscious, they took on a beautiful shape as her eyelashes grew longer and her face turned more mature. Higher cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes, rosy cheeks. Even her hair had grown longer and more luscious. She almost looked like her Lancer version. The good thing was that she had not changed too much, her face was still cute and youthful. I sighed in relief, thankfully she did not end up like one of those girls that overdid it with plastic surgery. Saber still looked natural and cute.</p><p>"My face!?" Saber gasped.</p><p>"You look more adult, more like Lartoria!" I told her. I got up and put my hands against her cheeks as I inspected her face. "You look so sexy Saber! Really mature and cute!"</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she turned back to her old self.</p><p>"Did I change?!" She asked me. Both me and Mash nodded in response. "Good! I just don't want people to ask how I ended up like this… It's not that I dislike it! I just want that face to be yours, Master…"</p><p>I jumped at Artoria and smashed my lips against hers. At first she was surprised, but soon returned my kiss.</p><p>"You are so sweet Artoria. But don't worry! It's great that you can change back and forth! I get the best of both worlds like that!" I hugged her tight and her B-cup boobs got pressed against my milk drenched E-cups.</p><p>"I'm so happy Master!" She told me. "When Merlin told me what he had done, I was worried. A lot of the female servants like you and I was worried that you would turn to Raikou or Kiana and forget about me."</p><p>"I could never do that, Artoria!" I embraced her into a warm hug. "I care for all my servants. You are so important to me, everyone of you! And I could never forget about Artoria, you were my first saber after all!"</p><p>"Oh Master!"</p><p>For a few moment we just sat in my bed, embracing each other. Mash joining in by hugging me from behind. But then Artoria started to rub my cock.</p><p>"Artoria?"</p><p>"I need to feel it… Inside me!" She whispered. "Please! Let me please you!"</p><p>"Senpai, make her feel good!" Mash let go of me and got off of the bed.</p><p>"Fine then, Artoria, lay down!"</p><p>"Yes Master!"</p><p>She laid down on her back, spreading her legs. I pulled off her panties and threw them away before I ripped off her bra.</p><p>"Master!" She gasped.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, you know you can just make new ones! Spirit form and all that!"</p><p>She giggled as I put my rock hard cock against her clit, her pussy was just as clean shaven as Mash's, but the pussy lips and clit were a bit bigger. I slowly started to rub my member against her pussy lips, teasing her.</p><p>"Master, stop teasing me! I'm a king! You better give me the royal treatment!"</p><p>I just smiled and in one thrust let my cock slip into her wet cunt, almost hitting her cervix.</p><p>"MASTER!" Artoria called out as my shaft reached deep into her tight cunt.</p><p>I slowly started to move my hips, pumping my penis in and out of Artoria's pussy. Hearing her moan as our hips smashed into each other and her pussy sucked me deeper into her moist snatch.</p><p>"Harder Master! Fuck me like I'm your royal onahole! Pump me full of your hot jizz!" She begged me as she put her arms around my head, pulling me in for a kiss.</p><p>"Artoria, your pussy is so tight! I wanna fill you up with my baby juice! I wanna make royal babies with you!" I said in between kisses.</p><p>I thrust my hips faster, making my tits bounce up and down as I plunged my dick deeper into Artoria's royal cunt. Milk started to leak out of my nipples again, staining both of us with my sweet milk as we kept fucking like animals in heat. I could feel my balls clench again and knew I was about to climax inside the blonde king.</p><p>"Artoria! I'm about to- OHHH!"</p><p>Something long, thick and slippery was shoved inside my pussy as I fucked Artoria. A massive dildo that reached all the way to my cervix.</p><p>"Let's get that wet cunt of yours some action too, senpai!" Mash purred as she shoved the big dildo in and out of my pussy making my pussy juice squirt all over the bed. I could barely keep up as both my cock and pussy were being stimulated. Artoria's slippery vulva gripped my member tighter as my own pussy squirted more naughty juices as Mash fucked me with the massive dildo.</p><p>"Artoria… I'm… I'm cumming!" I gasped, feeling the dildo knocking on the door to my womb.</p><p>"Me too Master! This royal cunt is cumming from your monster cock!"</p><p>"Then cum together, you two!" Mash purred, moving the dildo even faster than before.</p><p>"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M PUMPING SABER FULL OF MY BABIES WHILE MY PUSSY IS BEING FUCKED BY A BIG THICK DILDO COCK!"</p><p>"YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR JIZZ MASTER! CLOG THIS DIRTY CUNT WITH YOUR BABY MILK!" She screamed as her pussy tightened around my cock.</p><p>"ARTORIA!"</p><p>"MASTER!"</p><p>I pushed my cock all the way to the base and penetrated her cervix, reaching straight into her baby chamber. My balls fully clenched and my penis spew another load of thick, white cum, straight into Artoria's womb. My cock shoot load after pussy-clogging load inside the girl's cum-craving cock sleeve. Filling her greedy pussy to the brim with my hot baby making jizz.</p><p>"Ahh! My cunt and womb are painted white by your tasty cum! It's filling me to the brim! I might even get pregnant with your baby!"</p><p>"Your pussy is so tight Artoria! My cock feels so good inside you! I can't stop pumping my semen into your womb!"</p><p>"Then keep going senpai! Keep pumping your seed into her royal pussy until she is pregnant with your baby!" Mash told me as my own pussy reached climax and squirted a flood of pussy juice all over the the bed and Mash's hand. She greedily lapped the pussy juice off her hand as I ejaculated a few more ropes of cum inside Artoria's cum-hungry cunt.</p><p>"I love you Ritsuka!" She told me as I stopped cumming.</p><p>"I… I love you too Artoria!" I told he in between me gasping for air.</p><p>Artoria pulled me in for a quick kiss before I pulled out of her and watched my semen leak out of her gaping pussy. My cum made a little puddle as it leaked out of her cunt, and she looked at the jizz with a smile on her face. The dildo slipped out of my soaked slit and Mash was quick to shove it into her mouth to savour all the juices.</p><p>Artoria held a hand to her stomach and giggled.</p><p>"Maybe this could make me pregnant? Have me bare your child! The child of our love!" She got up on her knees and pushed me down on my back. My dick was still erect, so she began to stroke it again. "You are not easily pleased, Master!" She cooed. "Am I not good enough for you?"</p><p>"You are the best, Artoria!" I told her, still panting from the fuck session. "But this cock is so greedy! It needs some more attention!"</p><p>"And I am happy to give it!" She giggled, changing her face to the more mature version. Her plump lips smacking as if she was hungry. "Let us take these cock-starving lips for a test ride, huh?!" Her new eyes were filled with lust and as her pussy was still dripping with my cum, she leaned in to suck my cock.</p><p>And then the door slammed open.</p><p>"Sup, Master! I just wondered if you want to… Ehh?"</p><p>Mordred had just stormed into my room but stopped just as fast as she had entered. She was now watching her dad push my futanari cock deep into her cum-loving mouth while Mash was deep throating a massive dildo covered in my pussy juice.</p><p>"Wha… Maste… FATHER!? WHA… COCK! MASH! BUT… FATHER AND MASTER! FATHER! I… I… I..." She fell to her knees in shock as her father stopped sucking my dick, making a plop sound as her lips let go of the pulsating penis.</p><p>"Mordred? Ohhh… Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Artoria chuckled.</p><p>"How about it senpai? Shall we let Junior join in on the fun!?" Mash asked me as she dropped the dildo and closed the door to my room, her thick ass jiggling as she walked across the room.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mo-Chan's Booty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Fate: Grand/ Futa</h1>
<p>
  <strong>Ristuka's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"Wha… What are you doin'?" Mordred asked as Artoria and Mash pinned her to the bed.</p>
<p>"You wanna be like me? Like a real king?" Artoria asked her bastard son. "Then suck Master's cock!"</p>
<p>My cock was already fully erect. All ten inches was rearing to be swallowed by Mo-chan's tight throat. Mash could not help herself and had begun to rub the pulsating member as Mordred looked on in shock.</p>
<p>"Master… Master is like you?" She looked horrified at the father.</p>
<p>"Sort of!" Artoria answered. "Master have a cock and a pussy, and she is willing to make you a proper knight, unless you wish to offend our dear Master?"</p>
<p>"I would never dare to offend her!" Mordred screamed, her eyes flaring up.</p>
<p>"Then undress yourself…" Artoria purred. "Show Master that petite body of yours!"</p>
<p>Mordred blushed. She then let her red clothes disapparate into spirit form and soo enough, she was completely naked. She was, petite! Her tiny tits could not have been bigger than an A-cup, her small waist complemented her tiny frame perfectly and her abs were ripped as fuck. Her legs were tender, yet slightly toned with muscles. Her pussy was hairy and it smelled of sweat and pussy juice. As she started to blush even more, her nipples started to erect. We did not even touch her and her body was already reacting on its own.</p>
<p>"Her tits are so cute!" I cooed, positioning me on top of her. "Her nipples are already erect! Why, are you thinking naughty thoughts, Mo-chan?" I grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it hard.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm!" Mordred moaned. "N-no! I'm a proud knight of Camelot! I don't think- Hyiaaaaa!"</p>
<p>I kept massaging her small tit as Artoria leaned in to kiss her, making Mordred moan more intensely. Mash decided to have some fun and massage my own tits, causing them to lactate again. The white liquid poured from my nipples, staining my body as well as Mordred's. My nipples still erect after me and Artoria had just fucked. Mash twisted my engrossed nipples, milking me like a cow.</p>
<p>"Look senpai! All this milk! You are like a real cow now!" She giggled.</p>
<p>"Yes! I'm a slutty cow that gets turned on by having my kohai milking my massive tits!"</p>
<p>"Such a naughty senpai!" Mash then twisted my nipples harder, causing my nipples to spew out a thick stream of milk that covered both Artoria and Mordred while they enjoyed their incestious kiss.</p>
<p>"Father…" Mordred moaned. "More! Kiss me more!"</p>
<p>"Such a greedy child!" Artoria said as she leaned away from the overwhelmed knight. "If I kept kissing you, how would you be able to suck Master's cock?" She then turned her attention to me and kissed the head of my cock.</p>
<p>"Suck…? Shuck?" Mordred asked, still in a daze after their kiss.</p>
<p>"Yes! This amazing cock is going to enter your throat and clog it with wonderful semen! The magical semen made my face more mature, so who knows, maybe it will make your tits a bit bigger?"</p>
<p>"Ahhhhh!" Mordred moaned. "I want… I want to suck Master's dick… I… I wanna drink all the semen!"</p>
<p>"Good!" Artoria cooed. "Master, are you ready for Mordred's first blowjob?"</p>
<p>"Yheeesh!" I moaned, as Mash was still playing with my nipples. "I wanna fill Mo-chan's stomach with my seed!"</p>
<p>Mordred got back up and quickly grabbed my rock hard dick. Precum was once again leaking from the tip, making it easy for Mo-chan to cover my dick in the white cream. After she had lubbed it up, she smacked her lips in anticipations. Her eyes fixated on the massive meat rod. Her rough hand squeezing it harder and harder.</p>
<p>"Now Mordred! Suck it!" Artoria ordered her slutty son.</p>
<p>Mordred wasted no time. She opened her whore mouth and swallowed half my dick in one go. She made gurgling and slurping noises as she let the cock fill her mouth.</p>
<p>"Shluurp! Smmurlh! Guuullp!"</p>
<p>She let her tiny lips press against the cum covered cock as she bobbed her head back and forth, moaning like a slut in heat as she did.</p>
<p>"MMMMMM! MHHHHHMM!"</p>
<p>Soon she managed to swallow the entire cock to its base and the noises she made became more erotic. She gurgled, swallowed and sucked for all she was worth. Her tight throat not being able to handle my fully erect cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she bobbed her head faster and faster, her tongue licking my entire shaft as she did, covering it in her saliva. I started to leak more and more precum, forcing it down her throat and into her stomach. But she didn't mind, she just kept swallowing and moaning as I violated her throat.</p>
<p>"What a good little slut she is!" Artoria chuckled. "But can she handle someone playing with her stinking snatch!?" She then slammed her fist into Mordred's dripping pussy, causing the girl to almost choke on my dick and all the precum she had stored in her throat.</p>
<p>"Artoria!" I protested. "Don't do something so hasty! Mordred is not used to this!"</p>
<p>"MMMMHHHHHH!" Mordred moaned as she kept sucking, her body now spasming from the pleasure.</p>
<p>"Ohh, she can handle it! It runs in the family!" Artoria rammed her fist in and out of Mordred's soaked pussy, letting the petite girl squirt all her pussy juice on her father.</p>
<p>"AHHHHH! MMAHHHH!" Mordred cried out as her pussy was fisted violently.</p>
<p>"Is this the attention you wanted, you slut?" Artoria screamed. "You wanted me to fuck you all this time, didn't you! You wanted me to ram your pussy like an animal! You never wanted to be king! You wanted to be my bitch!"</p>
<p>"FHHHHATHHHEHH!" Mordred moaned, eyes still rolled into the back of her head.</p>
<p>"Then cum, Mordred! Cum from me fisting your slutty pussy! Cum from sucking Master's amazing cock! Let it fill your stomach so that it makes you look like a pregnant whore!"</p>
<p>"GUUURGLLL!"</p>
<p>"Mordred, I'm cumming!" I yelled. "I'm gonna fill your stomach with my fresh, oozing spunk!" I grabbed her head and forced her to swallow my cock to the base. "SWALLOW IT ALL!"</p>
<p>"UMMMMMM!" Mordred moaned, having my dick reach deep into her vibrating throat.</p>
<p>My balls clenched and I could feel cum traveling from them and through my dick. My cock erupted inside Mordred's tight throat, staining it white with my hot jizz. Mordred did her best to swallow the hot spunk, but as she greedily gulped down the semen, her father still rammed her cunt mercilessly. Rope after rope of fresh semen was ejaculated into Mordred throat and stomach, but soon she spasmed and pulled the cock out of her mouth with a PLOP! She then let the rest of the senem erupting from my dick land on her body as she smiled content. The hot spunk covered her whole face and she even reached out her tongue to catch some of the goo.</p>
<p>"Mhastah's chuuum!" She giggled, lapping up the cum that had stained her face. "I lhuv it! OHH!"</p>
<p>Artoria had suddenly pulled her fist out of Mordred's cunt and was now licking it clean from the pussy juices.</p>
<p>"Disappointing… This is the taste of my own son? Pathetic!"</p>
<p>"Father…" Mordred moaned.</p>
<p>But before she could do anything, Mash and I turned her on her stomach.</p>
<p>"Ehh…?" Mordred was now facing her father's own cunt and it seemed like she was mesmerized by it.</p>
<p>"I may not have a cock you can greedily suck… But I do have a royal cunt you can please!" Artoria spread her legs. "Come Mordred! I'll let you have a taste of my royal cunt! So be a good bitch and pleasure it!"</p>
<p>"Father's pussy…" Mordred purred. "My king's pussy… I wanna… Ammmm!" Mordred quickly went to town on Artoria's pussy, licking it and lapping up her pussy juice.</p>
<p>"That's a good bitch! Keep licking, you really are like a cat! Well that should be a given, I'm a lion after all!"</p>
<p>"Mmm! Slurp! Gulp!" Mordred was completely entranced by her father's pussy, licking and pleasuring it as if it was her only purpose in life.</p>
<p>"Senpai… Her anus…" Mash spanked Mo-chan's butt.</p>
<p>"It's defenseless!" I cooed.</p>
<p>Mordred had her ass turned my way so it was a perfect opportunity for me to try out some anal with the Traitorous Knight. Mash rubbed my cock again, licking her lips.</p>
<p>"You will have some soon enough!" I told her. She then kissed me, letting our tongues play for a bit before she pulled back.</p>
<p>"I know, senpai! You have Mo-chan to worry about right now!"</p>
<p>I chuckled as I let my fully erect cock tease the entrance to Mordred's ass, rubbing my tip against her asshole. As my cock was still covered in saliva and cum, I didn't need to worry about lubricant. Not to mention that my cock always leaked precum when fully erect.</p>
<p>"Whaaa!?" Mordred gasped as she felt my dick against her asshole.</p>
<p>"Ohh, don't worry Mordred! I'll just be taking your anal virginity while you pleasure your dad!"</p>
<p>"NO WAIT I-"</p>
<p>"LICK BITCH!" Artoria grabbed Mordred's head and forced it between her legs.</p>
<p>"MMMMM!" Mordred moaned as she kept pleasing her father's cunt.</p>
<p>"Here goes!" I gasped as I shoved my dick inside her asshole.</p>
<p>"AHHHH!" Mordred gasped, when my full ten inches was inserted into her butt. "Mhasterh! My bhutt! I-it feels shooo ghoood!"</p>
<p>"I said; 'LICK BITCH'!"</p>
<p>Artoria once again forced Mordred's head between her legs and Mordred did her best to pleasure the perverted king. As Artoria squirted in Mordred's face, I slowly started to move my hips. Bumping my hips into Mo-chan's ass made my dick twitch like crazy as it was massaged by her tight, slippery folds. As I was fucking Mordred's ass, my own ass cheeks were bouncing up and down like jelly, making smacking sounds as they clapped together. We all moaned as we pleasered each other. Mash even started to play with my vagina, rubbing my clit as I humped Mordred's ass.</p>
<p>"Yes you bitch!" Artoria screamed. "Lick your daddy's pussy like the cat bitch you are! Lap up all my squirting juices!"</p>
<p>"Father!" Mordred moaned as she teased the king's clit, licking and nibbling it.</p>
<p>"Your ass Mo-chan! It's sooo tight! It won't let go of my dick! I try to pull out, but it won't let go! It just sucks me further in!" I spanked her ass. "This slutty ass is sooo greedy, it wants all my cum for itself!"</p>
<p>"It does! It does!" Mordred yelled. "I want all of Master's cum in my ass! I want it to reach all the way to my tummy!"</p>
<p>"This bitch of a knight wants Master's cum to inflate her stomach!" Artoria chuckled. "She wants to look pregnant!"</p>
<p>"How cute!" Mash purred, letting her fingers pop into my own ass, while teasing my clit.</p>
<p>"Mash… Ohhh! Stop!" I begged her. "Too much… Too much stimulation! I… I can't! OHHHH!"</p>
<p>"It's fine senpai! Just focus on Mo-chan's ass! Focus on slamming your perfect dick far up her ass so your cum can inflate her ripped stomach!" She slapped my ass over and over as I rammed Mordred's ass faster and faster.</p>
<p>"Just… Just let my ass be!" I begged my slutty kohai. "I-I-I can't take it much more!"</p>
<p>"No!" Artoria yelled. "I'm not done yet! Mash, stop teasing Master! Use this instead!" Artoria threw Mash the black dildo Mash had already used on me once.</p>
<p>"FINE!" Mash pouted. "Just you wait senpai! One day I will rock your world unlike any servant! And you will beg me to never stop!" She whispered into my ear. She let fingers slide along my ass and began to frantically shove the dildo into her horny pussy, squirting all over the bed.</p>
<p>When Mash was no longer teasing me, I could focus on Mordred's ass completely. I grabbed her toned ass cheeks and pumped my hard dick deeper and deeper into her butthole, spanking her ass now and again to make her moan louder. Artoria still forced the petite girl to please her soaked snatch by holding her head in place.</p>
<p>Mordred gasped and panted like a wild animal as her whole body was rocked by my servant slaying cock. Her face was now covered in both my cum and Artoria's pussy juice, making her look like a true slut. Yet she just kept moaning, only focusing on pleasuring her father's cunt and squeezing my cock inside her tight ass.</p>
<p>"This is too good!" I gasped, squeezing Mordred's firm ass cheeks. "Your ass is soooo good Mordred! I love it!"</p>
<p>"Thank you Master! Ahhh! It makes me so... Ahhh! Happy to hear you say that! Nhgaaaa!" Mordred managed to say in between moans.</p>
<p>"She is a surprisingly good slut, isn't she?" Artoria purred. "The way she uses her tongue to pleasure my cunt and clit! It's like she's been doing nothing else her entire life!"</p>
<p>"Father, don't say that!" Mordred cried.</p>
<p>"But it's true!" Artoria laughed. "You were so ready to please me and Master, you just undressed and let us have our way with you! Was it Master's cock that made you wanna become our bitch? Or the fact that Master and I was having a nice time fucking each other!?"</p>
<p>"I…" Mordred tried to say something, but held back. So I butt fucked her even harder, pounding her like the slut she was.</p>
<p>"Come on tell us now!" I cooed. "Why are you such an easy slut?"</p>
<p>"Because I've always wanted this!" Mordred yelled. "I've always wanted Master and father to treat me like their little slut, fucking me silly and pumping me full of cum while I please them with my body! This is a dream come true for me! I love this!"</p>
<p>"Mordred! I'm cumming!" Artoria cried out as she climaxed in Mordred's face, staining it further with her pussy juice. "You made me cum you whore… Well done… Son…"</p>
<p>"Daddy…" Mordred moaned. "I'm so happy I could please you!"</p>
<p>I then lifted Mordred's small body and let her sit on my dick as I shoved it deeper and deeper into her stretched out asshole.</p>
<p>"Whaa! Mhashter!" She screamed.</p>
<p>"I'll mark you, Mordred! I'll mark you as I did Artoria and Mash! You'll be my personal onahole for the rest of your life! Gulping down my semen whenever I tell you to! Letting me fill your ass and pussy whenever I say so! You'll be mine and mine alone!"</p>
<p>"I WILL! I WILL! I WILL BE MASTER'S SLUTTY SEX SLAVE! FOREVER!" Mordred screamed as we both approached climax.</p>
<p>"Then take all my hot jizz in your greedy ass! Let your ass choke on it! Little Mo-chan!"</p>
<p>"I'M CUMMING!"</p>
<p>As we both cried out in pleasure, my cock let out an explosion of semen inside Mo-chans asshole, covering it's walls in my white spunk. Mordred fell on her stomach and I fell on top of her, holding on to her small tits as I emptied my balls inside her. Load after thick load, I pumped her full of my warm jizz, both of us moaning as we enjoyed each others bodies.</p>
<p>"Mhashter's shemen…" Mordred gasped, her body twitching as I let my semen flood her ass. "Wait… Whaaa!?"</p>
<p>Mordred let out a scream as her ass began to expand. Her toned ass fattened and swelled like a balloon while I kept pumping it full of my semen. It jiggled while it expanded, causing me to spank it, how could I not!? Mordred moaned as her ass kept growing, becoming like that of a porn stars. It was soon even bigger than Mash's and even more jiggly! Soon enough Mordred's ass had turned from small and firm, to round and jelly-like. Whenever Mordred moved a little, her ass moved as well, making smacking sounds as her ass cheeks claped together.</p>
<p>"Well… It wasnät her stomach… But I guess this will do!" Artoria chuckled.</p>
<p>"I love you Mo-chan!" I moaned, teasing her erect nipples. "I really love you…" I would have liked to go on and fuck Mordred properly, pumping her vagina full of my babies. But after my time with both Mash and Artoria I had reached my limit and passed out from exhaustion, my lips forming a perverted smile as my eyes went dark.</p>
<p>
  <strong>BB's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I panted heavily as it all came to a close. I had frantically masturbated as I watched them fuck each other. And I could not help to smile when my pussy climaxed once more.</p>
<p>As senpai passed out from all the fucking, Mash let go of the dildo and hurried to her side, hugging senpai tightly as they fell asleep together. Mordred on the other hand crawled up to Artoria, letting Master's slimy dick slide out of her enlarged and gaping ass. Artoria patted Mordred's head as cum leaked out of the young girl's asshole, staining the cum covered bed even more.</p>
<p>My monitoring system of senpai's room had come to great use. When I first installed it I was hoping to see her masturbate a few times a week. But to see her grow a cock and fuck her own servants like an animal, well, that was beyond my wildest dreams. It was quite wonderful indeed!</p>
<p>"That dick-wiz Merlin sure knows how to keep things fun! Hihihi!" I giggled, pulling my fingers out of my slippery snatch, fully satisfied with what the four girls had displayed. "I wonder who will be next? So many girls and guys to choose from… Maybe I shall help her out a bit… Fufufu…" I licked my wet fingers as I watched the four girls fall asleep. "After all, I would be a horrible kohai if I didn't help my senpai with her love life! Hihihi!"</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>